Speed
by RayDar Grey
Summary: Arizona finally meets up with a childhood crush but as it was then they come from two different worlds. Will it work? Rated T for now


**Speed**

**Chapter One: Childhood memories**

**I can't believe I was back in Mississippi sleeping in my childhood room that has been stripped of all my personal things all but the beauty pageant awards and blue ribbons. I back home for a family home getting ready for our trip to Sonoma to see TC's favorite driver. I know nothing about racing my place was in the house so says our stuck up Southern Bell family friends.**

**I poked at the ribbon that hung around the last pageant award I got my last year of high school. I was happy with my job as new editor of the world's leading and top ranking Fashion Magazine. I was the go to woman for anything Fashionable. AW has lost a ton of creditability with her choice of cover. **

**I didn't want the job I wasn't ready for such a job, I mean it was and has been in my plans since I was a little girl but it wasn't time. But like Jonathan said if I keep waiting for the perfect time it will never come. So I took it and spent the last 3 years of my 20's proving myself.**

**"****Well Arizona you can mark this off your dream job."**

**Once I said that I cringed Mark, Mark Sloan big bachelor of Hollywood and at some point he became my boyfriend. And no matter how much I say no he somehow became my finance if you listen to the trash magazines. **

**"****Are you ready aunt Zona?" TC asked walking into my room.**

**"****Yes are you?" I ask smiling at him**

**"****Yes this is going to be so fun we are going to see all the pit crews and drivers and….."**

**The way he went on and on about the race we was going to see made me think about how happy Tim would get when we would go to anything that had anything to do with the Marines.**

**I looked over at him as his step mom buckled him in, Kim is a great mom to him and I will never doubt that she loves him. But Timmy's mom will always be Aria, Tim for one night gave in to what he wanted and they had Timothy Carlos or TC as we all call him. I thought it was amazing and so did mom and dad But he let the southern talking judge him and push him into a marriage that they felt was right. Just because Kim was Blonde blue Eyed and the majors Daughter.**

**He broke Aria's heart but she didn't let that keep her from being a great mom. She lets TC stay with Mom and dad when Tim is overseas. When TC went home and told her He was going to have a baby sister or brother she sent Kim a big a assortment of baby bottles towels and other things they may need in the first few months. **

**"****We get to see Aunt Callie too." He says**

**"****Really?" I ask**

**Callie is Aria's younger sister and everyone called her The ugly duck. But I always liked her. And in Jr high I got the biggest crush on her in 7****th**** grade all the way up to senior year She never came back to school after junior year. Every time I talked to Aria she would tell me about Callie or how her sister would ask about me.**

**"****Oh umm Do you mind if Aunt Zona takes you see Aunt Callie?" Kim says.**

**"****Whys that?"**

**"****Aunt Callie doesn't like Kim." TC says**

**"****Oh." I say**

**I sit back and enjoy the ride to the airport and when we got to the jet I took a nap. There wasn't anything more to do on the way, I got all my work out the way before I left New York. I made it clear that I did not want to be bothered for the next two weeks while I spent time with my family. I didn't want to sound like a bitch but if you let that world take over your life you will never get it back.**

**"****Aunt Zona we are here." TC says from his seat.**

**My open and I looked out the window and gave a little frown, it looked hot out there.**

**"****Ok we go right to the raceway from here." **

**Dad says as we got off the plane and like I thought it was hot as hell with a hot breeze.**

**"****Dad Cant I just…."**

**"****No Arizona the meet and greet is already started and we only have a few hours left. You know how long it takes TC to look at things." Dad said**

**I let out a sigh and climbed in the car, this is crazy I will do anything for my nephew. The closer I got the race way the more I felt my nerves, I had spent years after high school training myself to be a bitch when it came to my emotions and I had nerves of steel. But every time Aria tells me about Callie asking about me I turn into a mess.**

**I know she's going to be here TC told me so, but….**

**"****LOOK LOOK ITS AUNT CALLIE!" I looked up to see a massive banner**

**"****WAIT…Stop" I say and the driver stopped the car.**

**I looked up at the 6 story banner of a Latin woman standing in a Red racing suit carves in all the right place arms crossed over ample chest and a smile that reached her eyes. If it wasn't for the smile and soulful chocolate eyes I wouldn't have known it was her.**

**I heard my Dads laugh before telling the diver to start on the we passed under the banner I saw the rest of her suit, she had my branding on her chest.**

**"****Aria asked me to be a sponsor I didn't ask because I trust her." I say.**

**"****well now you know." Mom says with a smile.**

**]**

**Callie**

**Chapter Two**

**It was never just a crush**

**Aria had me and Danica running all over getting people ready for tomorrow's race. I had to say I wanted to kick the shorter woman off the bus but once I got to know her she was ok. We got along fine she knew that I was 'the head bitch' as Aria would say and she was happy enough to let me stay that with it being just us two women on our team we ran it and we ran it well. And that got us the nickname the two lionesses, I never left her behind on the track or on the road.**

**I respect her and shes a damn good driver but had a shit crew, I had to beg her to be on the team. Once I promised her the best of everything she still didn't give me an answer but for good measure I through the king size bed on the bus into the pot and that got me the yes I needed.**

**I never slept in anything smaller than a king so I didn't like it and after the first week she gave it back.**

**"****You going to wear a hole into that floor. " Danica say walking from the back of the bus.**

**"****I get to see my high school crush today."**

**"****High school crush? Must be some crush if you are still falling over yourself over it."**

**"****Well Arizona isn't just any crush." I say**

**I never hide my sexual orientation from my crew and they didn't make a big deal out of it. If anything they was worried about how the veteran driver would act around me. But she just shrugged and said two things.**

**'****Are you happy?'**

**And**

**'****This like any relationship better not become drama because I don't do drama and we don't need that on the track.'**

**"****Hmmm well get it together because it's time to start meet and greet." She says with a big smile and slapping me on the back.**

**It was way too hot to put on the racing suit so we walked around with red Shirts on that had big AZ publishing right in the middle of the shirt. The other sponsors ran all over the shirt small patches but Arizona's brand was the focus on our uniform and Cars, of Torres racing all together.**

**Once outside my mind when right to work but Arizona was still there. I'm sure I was in love white girl well now woman while I was in 8****th**** grade. I was crushed when I heard she was engaged, but when her aggravated voice and face came on the tv during fashion week telling the world that she was still single that's all I needed to put it in my head that I was going to make a play for her.**

**"****I think you and Danica are amazing, I can't believe I am meeting you."**

**I had to use all that I had not to sucker punch the man that pulled me into a hug. I had been at this for hours now and I didn't want to be touched anymore by big hairy men that wouldn't take advantage of the canopies and water spraying fans we had set up to keep our fans cool.**

**"****We try I say smiling."**

**I was in the middle of signing a arm full of thing for him when I heard TC.**

**"****AUNT CALLIE!" **

**I looked up to see him running as fast as his 4 year old legs would take him. I dropped my sharpie and grabbed him when he threw himself through the air at me.**

**"****Hey!" **

**I hugged him to my chest and there was a collective aww filling the air. I hadn't seen him since he was 2 maybe three. We talked on Skype and I called him but I never got to see him.**

**"****Where is your group?" I asked**

**This was the worst place for anyone to try and take a child with how all the drivers and crews loved kids, but you never know.**

**"****I don't know I left them my the gate."**

**"****TC you can't do that is not good to leave the safety of your group."I say**

**Danica reached for the intercom **

**"****TC is at the Torres Team tent." She said before hanging it back on the hook.**

**Chances are that everyone was paining at his loss, I know I would be.**

**To some crazed fans the ultimate trophy would to have the person they are fans of, but when they can't have that something close to them like there kid would do just fine.**

**"****Sorry." He said looking down**

**"****Just never do that again." I say**

**I went back to working holding TC closer, I couldn't help but think about Arizona and about how the time passed she was getting closer to us. Thankfully the line was getting thin.**

**"****Timothy Carlos why did you run away from the group?" Kim asked walking up to me.**

**I growl before going letting him go so he could go over to her, I looked up to see Arizona walking up. She was trying to lag behind but she pushed past her dad and mom to get a better view of me. I don't know what I was thinking at that moment but I made my way around the table and over to her as fast as I could with the crowed in the way.**

**I grabbed her into a hug lifting her off the grown and she laughed has she through her arms around my neck.**

**"****Oh my god Arizona." I say into her shoulder**

**She smelt so good felt so good I didn't want to put her down but I had too.**

**"****My god Calliope you look amazing, I mean you always looked amazing to me but wow. You have grown a lot." She says**

**I know she meant my chest because that's where her eyes kept falling but to anyone looking the way she was looking up at me they would assume that's what she was talking about.**

**I started to blush and looked down before looking back up at her. I noticed her skin was getting a red glow to it Im sure she didn't have on any sun block and this sun wasn't good for her skin.**

**"****Come on you need sun block and a change of clothes, that suit has to be hot." I say.**

**I turn to lead her back to the RV when she jumped up on my back, something she would often do when we would secretly hang out.**

**"****Oh my god you're so heavy." I grunted grabbing her thighs **

**"****Oh shut up miss Nascar, I'm sure the number of gforce you pull going around that track you can handle me." She laughs as I walk back to the table**

**If only she knew how much I wanted to get my hands on her gears.**

**Oh god I need to stop thinking about that she's Arizona Mississippi's golden Girl and Miss Southern Beauty 5 years running. No one has beaten her yet and she comes from a long line of Beauty Queens. I'm a dirty gear head a grease monkey I'm not cut out for Her in her circle.**

**Plus that had to be one of the worst lines known to man.**

**"****Hey before you set me down I want to tell you something." Arizona says once in the RV.**

**"****What's that?"**

**"****Stop thinking bad of yourself, I know that look after all these years, I still know that look. You are a great person Calliope." She says**

**I shook my head and sat her down before going to get her one of Danica's tshirts. I handed to her and started to leave to give her some privacy. But paused; if I didn't ask now I never would.**

**"****Hey um Arizona?" I call turning from the door**

**She looked up at me.**

**"****Yes"**

**"****The season isn't over til November but I wanted to….I um I wanted to ask you, and you can say no if you want…."**

**"****Yes." **

**"****Yes?" I ask**

**"****Yes, yes." She says**

**"****I didn't ask anything yet"**

**"****Well ask Nascar." She says**

**The way it came off her lips let me know that she as branded me with a nick name.**

**"****Would you go on a date with me in November?" I ask looking anywhere but her face.**

**I couldn't take looking into those blue eyes if she says no.**

**"****I would love to go on a date with you Calliope." She says.**

**Not even with my first ever race have I ever smiled so big, I gave a little arm pump before leaving her to change. This was the best news I could ever get.**

**Arizona**

**My weekend in California was the best weekend I have had in my life so far. I seen my childhood crush again and she asked me out on a date. Sure is 6 months or so from now but that gave me time to get to know her again.**

**Nascar has never been my thing I didn't understand it, but Calliope loved it she would get into so much trouble with her Dad about her speeding and in high school she took me to a street race in Louisiana where she won a 1970 chevelle ss.**

**How she did that in her Dads old 1970 chevelle impala that always needed work, I will never know.**

**I asked her if she was racing for pinks as they call it what was she going to do if she lost.**

**Flash Back**

_'__I'm not going to lose Arizona, Stay with Miguel. Miguel if you let anything happen to her while I'm out there I'm going to drag you bare ass across the hot pavement and then sit you on a hot engine. Ya got it?' She hissed._

_'__Damn Cal I got it you don't have to be so mean about it.'_

_She looked at him._

_'__Miguel Ella es importante para mí y me lov Ok ... se preocupan profundamente por ella. Además ella es parte de las familias de Mississippi más arriba. estamos del lado equivocado de la ciudad que nos iban a matar sin pensarlo dos veces. Y eso puede suceder sólo si se enteran de que donde aquí con ella.'_

_(She is important to me Ok and I lov...care deeply for her. Plus shes part of Mississippi's higher up families. we are from the wrong side of town they would kill us without thinking twice. And that may just happen if they find out we're here with her.)_

_I have no idea what they are talking about she said it so fast that I couldn't try to figure it out._

_'__I'll be right back 150grand richer and with a new car.' She said and disappeared into the crowed_

_'__Come on whit girl let go find a place to watch Cal kick ass.' He said_

_We watched as the cars got the once over to be sure it was all ok, nothing special to make them go faster, all natural engine._

_'__Do yourself a favor and take your rust bucket home before you get your feelings hurt.' The other driver said making everyone laugh. _

_From what I gather he was the best out here and he lowered his price from 100,000 and pinks buy in to race him to 50,000 and pinks. Callie dipped into her account that her grandmother gave her for school to pay of this. Only one other person payed to race him and it was some rich kid like me trying to prove himself as bad ass._

_I felt bad as I watched him stand on the outside of the sea of people to figure out what he was going to do. God I hope Callie wins so I can talk her into giving this poor boy a ride home._

_We was on an old privately own drag race track off the roadways safe but still illegal. But the owner didn't care as long as he got paid before hand, or so I'm told._

_'__Oh god.' I mumbled when they started their cars._

_I watched as they took off down the track everything moved so slowly. It was like watching paint dry. I'm guessing this is what the old bats feel when they are watching the horses._

_"__Oh my god…OH MY GOD!" I yelled grabbing Miguel's arm and jumping up and down._

_On their way back up Callie pulled a rabbit out of her hate and started pushing the old car._

_People started to scram out in disappointment as she started to creep up on him before wizzing past him and crossing the finish line._

_Miguel helped me down from the wall we was standing on and we ran over to Callie while the asshole of a driver started demanding to have them look over her car again. That she had cheated somehow._

_After an hour of people looking over the old car and all coming to the conclusion that Callie had won fairly, she was handed a metal box and key along with two pink slips of paper._

_' __not a chance I can get a rematch is there?' the other diver asked after calming down long enough to realize that he lost._

_'__Nope.' Callie said smiling _

_'__Hey wait here.' She says leaving us by the cars._

_I watched as she walked over to the boy and handed him his keys and slip. We was close enough to hear what she was saying and I smiled at what she did say._

_'__Hey here….you shouldn't try to prove yourself to these people you have everything ahead of you. These people… we don't have the money your family has. Everything we have we work hard to get and we do things like this because we have to.' She says_

**End Flashback**

**I looked down at my phone debating if I should call or text Callie, it has been almost a week now and she will be in Dover on Sunday so I'm sure I can. Looking over the New York sky line I pulled up her number and sent her a text.**

**Shortly after my phone beeped as I sat at my Desk.**

**'****I'm lost.- C'**

**'****What do you mean?-A'**

**My phone rung and I picked up seein a big red 10 pop up on my screen.**

**"****Callie?"**

**"****Yeah We are so lost." She said**

**"****I don't know anything about Delaware Calliope." I say**

**"****I know I'm not in Delaware right now."**

**"****Then where are you?" I ask taking the file from my assistant.**

**I was about to go to a meeting.**

**"****Well Danica and a few crew members took a train and now we are outside some place called Penn Station."**

**"****Penn Station?" I asked**

**"****Um yeah I think its 34****th**** street." She says **

**I can hear the smile in her voice, she was playing with me. Not about being at Penn Station but not knowing where she was.**

**"****Calliope don't be playing with me." I say.**

**"****I'm not but I really don't know where you are." She says.**

**"****Ok um stay there I will send my assistant Lexie to get y'all." I say**

**"****Ok." She says **

**I hung up the phone and instantly became a ball of nerves; something that I can't do at work. Taking a few deep breaths and ran y hands over the white shirt and got myself into work mode.**

**"****Lexie Go down to Penn Station and get Callie Torres and her friends. Bring the back here and order lunch, my normal and whatever they want. I should be back in time for lunch at the same time." I say**

**"****Ok." She says smiling**

**"****What?"**

**"****You love her."**

**"****Shut up Lexie."**

**"****You do, we have been friends longer than anyone you know outside Mississippi. You love that woman and form the way you have talked about her over the years and this past week you can't hide it." Lexie said.**

**She turned and made her way out the office.**

**I went the other way to my meeting.**

**Callie**

**I had been to Manhattan enough times to know my way around but getting to Arizona's office was not on my list of places. I was making use of my bag using it as a pillow as we waited for this assistant when a brunette walked over.**

**"****Callie?"**

**I looked up at her before standing and running a hand through my hair.**

**"****Yep your Callie a lot more filled out then in the pictures but I know those eyes anywhere." She said.**

**"****The pictures?" I ask**

**"****Yea Arizona has a ton of Black and whites of you in her office and one of you two when you two was in high school. But you didn't here that from me….Lexie Grey." She said holding out her hand**

**I see Meredith's head snap up from her book at the sound of her name.**

**"****Come on this way." She said **

**We all grabbed our things and started to follow her down the sidewalk, stopping every now and then to sign things for people. I'm supri at how many people here know who Danica and I are.**

**Then we turn the corner and there is a big ass billboard with Me and Danica on it.**

**"****Whoa….I was…Arizona is really going far with us." She said as we looked up at it.**

**The billboard flipped through different promotional photos that we took a few months ago.**

**"****How long has that been up?" I ask**

**"****Just about a month, She wasn't expecting you until Friday for the interview." Lexie says pulling open a large glass door.**

**"****Qualifying for the next race got pushed up since there is a storm rolling in for a few days after Sunday over ****Pennsylvania." Meredith says **

**They look at each other as we ride the elevator up.**

**When we reached the office I had to smile it was just like Arizona, bright and open. Large windows letting in the afternoon sun.**

**"****I'm going to order lunch I'm told whatever you want I will order."**

**"****Oh thank god because I am starving."**

**We all turned to see Mark Sloan of all people walking up the way we came.**

**"****Really?"**

**We turned to see Arizona walking down another hall She did not look happy at all. Her eyes lit up when she saw me but quickly flashed back to angry.**

**"****Mark I told you I'm not going to marry you now will you please leave me alone." She said **

**"****Come on Arizona you can't say no forever." He says putting his arm around her.**

**I felt jealousy shoot through me and I was ready to punch the hell out of Mr Pretty Boy Hollywood. I must have been written on my face because Lexie spoke up as Arizona finally got out of his tight grip.**

**"****Johnny could you please detain Mr. Sloan, and call the cops." Arizona says to a large well dressed man walking past.**

**"****Arizona really, we are going to go through this?" Mark asked**

**"****And when they get here please send one into my office." She growled**

**She waved her hand for Danica and I to follow her into her office.**

**"****I feel like we are in trouble." Danica whispered as we walked.**

**When we walked into Arizona's office I could see the different photos of models lined up on the wall. **

**"****Lexie texted and said your quilting was pushed up to Saturday so I will do your interview now." She says**

**I looked around as she started the interview and when she stopped to talk to the police I looked at the photos she had lined up on her walls and on her desk. It was the normal photos of the family trips she had been on animals random people from what I guessing is central Park.**

**But there on her desk right next to her laptop was a black and white of me when we were in high school.**

**I remember taking this picture we had gone to a fair the day before the street race I was in down in Louisiana. Arizona went through rolls and rolls of film that day and I had seen all the photos she had taken. But this one this one I loved the most.**

**It was a black and white that Arizona's must have taken when I wasn't looking. **

**"****Whoa she has a memory or what." Danica says holding up a picture that was obviously taken when she was in California.**

**I was standing with the top half of my racing suit tied around my waist and I was looking down at the grown. The same as the picture from the fair, the wind was blowing and my hair was being blown back in the hot air.**

**"****I see you two found my stash of photos." Arizona says laughing**

**"****These are great." I say holding up the photos.**

**She smiled and moved over to her deck and sat at her desk.**

**"****Now that is taken care of let's get back to work." Arizona says.**

**Arizona**

**Having Calliope near me feel so good, like a soft warm blanket on a cold day. We walked to the car my hand in hers she stopped at the door of the cab and opened the door for me.**

**"****What you're not coming home with me?" I asked stepping into her personal space.**

**I couldn't help but put my hand on her stomach.**

**"****No."**

**"****Why?"**

**Callie let out a sigh and looked up at a passing group of people before looking back at me.**

**"****Because Arizona we have spent the past hours flirting with each other. I believe that if we are alone for just a little we won't be just talking about the old days." She says**

**"****You leave in a few hours I just want to spend….."**

**I was cut off by the most amazing kiss I have ever had. It was soft and slow and very genital.**

**"****We both know that's not what's going to happen." She said softly.**

**She opens the door for me.**

**"****I will call you ok." She says**

**"****Ok."**

**I climbed into the cab and watched her through the window as we pulled away. Once I couldn't see her anymore due to the traffic I sat back and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.**

**The ride was quiet and I couldn't stop looking at my phone, the rest of the months are going to lean heavily on my phone emails and video calls.**

**As I let myself into my penthouse apartment I found Tim sitting on my couch.**

**"****How did you get in here?" I ask.**

**"****Mom gave me her copy." He says **

**"****Get your feet off my table and why did she do that?"**

**"****Kim got mad at me and kicked me out the house. Mom got sick of hearing me complain so she sent me to see you for the weekend." Tim says **

**I smack his boot covered feet off my table.**

**For the love of god you just got home why did Kim kick you out?"**

**He took a swig of his beer.**

**"****Tim."**

**"****I told her that I was going to talk to the family lawyer about getting full custody of TC." He said**

**"****What are you kidding me?" I asked looking down at him**

**"****He's my son Arizona."**

**"****Yes he is and he stays with you all summer and every birthday he has had. When Aria comes back for the holidays he is with us."**

**"****That's not enough."**

**"****For who you? Tim you're the one that signed on for 2 more tours. You're the one that put the Marines before your family. Now you want to have full custody of TC when your never around to begin with. Just leave it alone." I say before turning away and heading for the kitchen**

**"****Oh your only saying that because you have the hots for Aria's sister."**

**I turned and walked back over to him.**

**"****Yes I do like Callie I have been in love with that woman since 7****th**** grade. But this has nothing to do with that, this has to do with the fact that TC doesn't know you. And not for the lack of trying 180 maybe days out of the year he is with Kim mom and dad. The rest of the time he is with Aria. She has gone out of her way to have a teacher travel with him so he can spend as much time with us as he can. But you're never there because you're on base or overseas or when you are home in a bar or with your friends. Anywhere but at home trying to get to know your son." I say**

**"****That's bullshit."**

**"****Is it really Tim? Where were you last year when you came home for a month? Kim went to sit by the side of her ill grandmother, Mom and Dad were on a cruise and you weren't there. I took TC with me to Europe for a month when you could have had that time with your son. Instead you went on a fishing trip."**

**I looked at him with and shook my head, Tim use to be such a great man and he could be one still if he stops acting like a kid.**

**"****Give me my key and go find a hotel." I say holding out my hand. **

**Callie**

**I couldn't control the laugh that fell from my lips when it came on TV that Mark was going to miss some award because Arizona was going to be there. It served him right for stalking her. His Hollywood standing has been going down over the past weeks since his arrest. The thing about Hollywood I do like is that they hate stalkers and Mark was now in creepy stalker mode.**

**I turned off the tv and rolled onto my side to listen to the bus rumble down the highway. I was on my way to my last race of the season this was the last one before I took a year off, I have been driving every year since I was out of High school just to make a name for myself winning from time to time but nothing big.**

**Aria took our name and turned it into something worth having in the same town that hated us. Torres racing didn't just mean cars it was dogs Horses we even had our name on the big 787 dreamliners. **

**I sigh Aria wants me to be taken care of and as she has it I don't have to work another day in my life. And I may just take her up on the offer I love racing but the last wreck before Arizona came back into my life really did a number on me. I had to learn to read and write again something that people never think about since drivers wear helmets they think I should be happy to be alive and lord know I am. **

**But it broke my heart to tell Arizona in the middle of the summer, that while everything looks great I was only at a 6****th**** 7****th**** grade at the most reading level. When I was in those grades I was reading at a Collage level, if I wasn't being a daredevil I was reading.**

**I was so sure she was going to tell me she couldn't do it, that I had no place next to her, But she smiled and said 'I rather you have to have to learn to read again then not have you around'**

**I'm a fast learner always have been so I was back close to where I should be. But I need this time away from the track I don't have a home where I can put down roots and growl**

**"****Cal are you awake?" **

**It was Aria **

**"****Yeah come in."I call sitting up in bed.**

**"****Tim is trying to take TC from me." She says **

**"****What where is he?" I asked**

**"****With his Aunt Ica movie night."**

**"****He's not going to make it very far with that Idea, his family is happy the way things are and he is never home." I say**

**"****I know it just scares me that he would do that because he wants to see me hurt."Aria says**

**She curled up next to me like she did as a kid, even thought Aria was the oldest people mistook her for the younger of us. She was shorter and thinner than me but not by much. I wrap my arms around her and pulled her closer.**

**Tim has taken things a little too far this time and if Arizona doesn't kill him I will.**

**After that early morning talk with Aria came a long day of getting ready for the race. I secretly hoped that Arizona was going to watch the race; I was hoping that she would just call. But per my request she didn't call so I could focus on what I was going and not on how we was going to celebrate when I we win.**

**Because I was going to win, this one race had everyone riding on this one race. This was going to put my teams name in Nascar history and I really wanted this. It's all I could think of in all of career I need to go out on a good note, the highest note I can go out on.**

Arizona

Chapter Three: This is her moment

If you would have told me years ago when I got sucked into the world Of high fashion, that I would be clearing my schedule to fit Nascar into my life I would have laughed in your face.

But here I am at home on a Saturday feet kicked up on my coffee table watching the race on my 100in wall mounted TV. I'm always busy doing something on with work on Saturday and Sunday I'm off. But here I am looking at cars drive in circles, something I will never understand.

Don't ask me about stats and scores all I know is that Callie and Danica started in first and second place and they are well into the race. They seemed to be playing leap frog and tacking turns going in for pit stops.

"Whoa really didn't think I would ever see this."

I turned to see Jonathan following Lexie through the door. I jumped up and ran over to him and gave him a hug. It was the start of a brake so I want missing anything.

"So your high class white trash now?" he asked

I frowned and punched him in the chest.

"That is offensive Jon what the hell." I say

He was a great guy but had moments when he would say the most fucked up things.

"Ow ok I'm sorry."

"I have dinner and beer…. What lap are we on?" Lexie asked

"Hmmm 388." I say

"Out of 400? Fuck I missed everything." Lexie says

"You two are strange I left you two for a few months and I come back to you watching this and wearing that." Jon says pointing at me

I looked down at my hoodie Callie left me, it was one of her old ones with a big red 19 on it. It was old and ratty and I loved it.

"Jon if your going to go on one of your bitch trips then you should leave." I say going back to the couch.

"Five laps left should we be worried about that car creeping up on them?" Lexie asked

"No They lapped everyone twice." I say as we both watched the screen.

I payed extra to be able to hear what was going on in the cars but I learned that Callie did talk much unless there was a issue or she was going in for a pit. But as the final lap was coming to an end I heard Danica spoke up.

"Take it Torres."

"She's slowing down, why is she slowing down?" Lexie asked

"She's letting Callie have first." I say

I started to jump up and down just like I did the first time I ever saw Callie race.

"Yes!" Both Lexie and I yelled when she crossed the finish line and the checkered flag was being waved.


End file.
